The Ideal Fixer
by msdramaqueeny
Summary: When Kairi, a rich city girl moves into a small town and is forced to attend a boarding school, things aren't exactly as planned . With the support of her best friend Naminé, what happens when a simple Boy from her school gets thrown into the picture? KXS
1. Ideas and Messed up plots

The Ideal Fixer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the amazing characters from Kingdom Hearts, only the plot and all of its readers. (You have read right)

An idea popped into my head, and I guess now it has popped into yours 

Sorry it is so short; It's just a beginning.

**(Note: This chapter is sort of from the narrator's point of view. The rest of the chapters will be third person, revolving around Kairi's thoughts.)**

Chapter One: Ideas and Messed up plots

Prologue/Summary (Recommended):

The day had finally come: Moving day. Some may think of a moving day as a good, healthy change. Others, more specifically pessimistic others, would rather scream in horror at the thought of leaving every thing behind just to risk it all. Who knows? In a half empty world, the pessimist might be moving onto secret headquarters, and could possibly be bombed within the first 24 hours of arrival.

For Kairi, a bomb landing on her new city would be the best that ever happened to her since…well since the last time something extremely brilliant had happened to her. Being raised on a pedestal, and being served chicken nuggets on a silver spoon doesn't exactly prepare you for a new life in a small town. Nor does it prepare you for boarding school, and living alone, and small beds, and mediocre, (questionably edible), food. All wrapped up in a lawsuit against your rich, gold digging mother. You could say Kairi is in for rusted roads ahead. If only she had control over the military forces…

"Hellooo? Kairi? We're here, you can stop with the withering stare now. The magazines did nothing to upset you." Naminé's gentle, yet demanding voice broke through the fog that surrounded Kairi throughout the whole trip. She had been plotting ways to sneak a plane ticket back to New York without her annoyed friend noticing. Such plans disappeared into smoke at the mere sound of reality: Kairi and her friend Naminé were stuck here for who knows how long.

"Well don't expect me to be as 'excited' about this as you are, Naminé. You're the adventurous one, remember?" Kairi said, opening the cabinet her carryon was shoved into above their seats. Naminé just rolled her eyes and stepped into the line exiting the plane.

"It's not that I'm more adventurous, I'm just a lot more open minded than you. You have such great ideas but you let your insecurity get in the way." She twisted slightly to smile at a straining Kairi, struggling to get her, wedged, bag from the cramped compartment. Kairi frowned at Naminé's smile as the bag was finally released from its irritating hold.

"Well, if I have such great ideas," Kairi started with fake enthusiasm, following the line off the plane, into the gate lobby. "Then why didn't anyone listen when I told them this whole thing was a bad idea?"

"Because I said you 'have' great ideas. Meaning, not all of your ideas are well thought out." Kairi didn't answer, and just kept forward. The two walked amongst the bustling people as they made their way to the baggage claim. Kairi took this walk in silence to consider all of her bad ideas. She remembered many unsuccessful ones…

"Sometimes I wonder if you were hit by a philosophy book as a child." Kairi thought silently aloud.

Naminé shrugged, her platinum hair lifting slightly at the tips. She smiled and said "Going to a real library was never _your_ _idea_ either."

Kairi only 'hmphed' and stood waiting to see her luggage slide in front of her, so she could get out of the overly crowded area.

"You know," Naminé began, peeking at Kairi's stressed face. "This will be a good thing. We can start new, meet people, live like the other side. Why would you shield yourself from these possibilities, Kairi? Haven't you always wanted to make a story for yourself?" Naminé reached for her luggage and Kairi's (twice the size), came around the corner soon after.

"Well, when I thought of story… I'd think like—" Naminé interrupted her.

"Of a high class, working woman, who thrives on her accomplishments, and listens to all of her great Ideas? I would think you'd be a little more creative than that." Naminé looked disappointed. "Just try to pick up the pen. If it falls and causes an ink stain you have people to help clean up the mess, you also have people to help write the story. The people in it could be _here_ Kairi!"

"Well considering Hyldstown is an inhabited area, there will definitely be 'People' here." Kairi replied, sarcasm dripping on the ending of each word. Naminé just rolled her eyes and smiled at nothing in particular. Kairi knew that being here did change up her so-called 'plot', but even with homesickness and a dilapidated imagination, Kairi knew Naminé would be a main character.

A car had been waiting outside as planned, and the ride to their new castle was as uneventful as an early Monday mourning. Fog covered the windows of the chilly car making it impossible to see the outside world. Kairi leaned against her seatbelt as a pillow, drowsy and nearly asleep. Rain sprinkled on the top of the car, making the drive more peaceful. The quiet was nice for a change in contrast to the noise in the city. 'If only I could mash them together', Kairi thought, gently tapping the window of the car, and gazing off into nothing.

She had always wanted to see places, but never to leave the city. Now, with everything changing so fast, she wished that she had never made any wish to go anywhere.

The rest of the ride would have been excruciatingly boring had Kairi not succumb in exhaustion. Dreams of the city she loved so much changed to dreams of a small town of humdrum life. Either way, Kairi would not let this 'visit' bring out the worst in her. She was determined to make this trip interesting at least; she owed it to her story. Soon she would be back in her own bed, dreaming _only_ of her home city, all traces of the small town vanished.

The car jerked to a stop, immediately waking up Kairi from her slumber. Her chauffeur was already out of the car and around to her side. Naminé was already out of the car and crabbing luggage from the trunk. Kairi's door swung open.

"We are here, Miss." The driver stated with a smile. Kairi smiled back with a yawn. "Are you able to walk?" he asked scrutinizing her sleep appearance.

"I'm fine, thank you." Kairi slowly climbed out of the car and walked over to the trunk to grab her huge suitcase. "So this is the hotel we'll be staying in until the school starts boarding?"

"Yes, it's the best one in the area." Naminé smiled. "We better go inside and check in."

Kairi just stared at their temporary palace. It was nice in a quaint way, with shutters on all of the windows. The rooms appeared large enough, and Kairi was overall… satisfied. Enough.

"You coming?" Naminé asked, concern written on her face.

"Yeah." Snapping out of her critique, she walked forward towards Naminé. "Let's do this."

**First chapter done!**

**Tell if you think it has promise. This is just the very beginning so there is a lot more to come. **

**Plz R&R so I can get an idea of this stories success!**


	2. Alarms and Computers

The Ideal Fixer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the amazing characters from Kingdom Hearts, only the plot and all of its readers. (You have read right)

An idea popped into my head, and I guess now it has popped into yours \

**Sorry for the long wait, I am currently moving to a new apartment and it all just… weird!**

Chapter 2: Alarms and Computers

_Briing!Briing!Briing!_

'_Is there some reason there's an alarm annoying me?'_ Kairi though to herself as the classic alarm clock rang with glee, irritating the hell out of a sleeping someone.

_Briing!Briing!Briing!_

_'This is in no way getting annoying... dreamy sarcasm"_

"Kairi I know your awake so could you not wake up the neighbors, and shut off the alarm please?" Naminé's voice cleared any other thoughts for a moment, and Kairi considered answering or at least turning off the alarm. This gesture however, would require moving. Kairi would prefer to live through the vacation sleeping.

"Who needs plot development." Kairi managed to mumble into her pillows. It came out more like 'ooo...seeds not develop ant' and Naminé just stared at the lump of sheets that was Kairi's bed. She had nothing to say about how amazing it was that someone could fall asleep so early the night before and sleep so late in the day. Only a feat preformed by the redhead, who was slowly gaining control of her limbs one at a time.

Meanwhile, an alarm refuses to snooze on it's own. Naminé slowly walked over to the nightstand. She picked up the clock and slowly held it next to (where she assumed to be) Kairi's ear.

Kairi groaned and freed her hand from her cocoon. Searching for the aggravating noisemaker, she lifted up her hand, and smacked Naminé in the face.

"Ow!"

Kairi shot up immediately realizing that clocks don't have an epidermis…or face, or shrieks. "Oops! I'm up, I'm up!" Kicking away the covers, she ran over to her friend whose face was in her hands. "You okay?" Kairi asked trying to see if there were any scratches or bruises even.

Naminé shot up realizing Kairi was out of bed. "I'm fine now go get dressed!" She smiled and pointed to the bathroom. "They even have those mini soaps that smell so good in one of the drawers."

"So your okay then?" Kairi asked, confused by what had just happened.

"Yes, you didn't hit me _that_ hard. Besides, I knew you were either going to hit me, or hit the clock hard enough to knock it onto my foot." She shrugged and walked over to the small TV's remote. Kairi stood glaring at the clock and glancing at the miraculously healed Naminé. "Well you should probably go take get ready…" She motioned towards the bathroom vaguely, eyes focused on the screen.

_Well if she had let me wake up at my own pace, she would not have been hit at all. EVEN if it did not hurt_! Kairi ranted in her head, on the way to the bathroom.

_It's not like she had to wake up to that._

Clean and fresh, Kairi stepped out of the bathroom in a simple snug tee and dark jeans. Naminé was flitting around the room with one shoe on looking around.

"Looking for this?" Kairi asked, holding up Naminé's other shoe. She sighed and limped over to retrieve the hidden piece to her ensemble: Quite simply a white sundress and (both) sandals.

"Thanks, it's sad how long I've been trying to find that!"

"Might I ask where you are going that is making you so antsy?" Kairi asked pointing to the edge of the room, where the shoe had been 'hidden' in plain sight.

"Well… I got a call… f-from my mom saying that she sent a package… and uhm I have to go get them…now…?" Naminé rambled looking for her (beige!) purse. "Found it!" She yelled a little to loud.

"Can I come-" Naminé interrupted abruptly.

"No, don't worry about it…it's…you just got out of the shower…and everything." She continued walking cautiously towards the door.

"But I don't mind real-" Another interruption from the stutter-bug.

"It's Personal stuff!" Naminé yelled, clearly trying to avoid me, and leave the room as quick as possible. Kairi raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"Well then… you better be off to go get your 'personal stuff'" Kairi laughed, enjoying that her friend actually thought she believed her.

"Okay then…" With a breath of relief, Naminé was out the door swiftly. Kairi turned around and flopped onto the bed. Naminé came bursting back in holding a business card. "Almost forgot, my computer is messed up and I need you to call this number. It's a free student help line."

"And calling them will magically heal your precious—"

"No, ask them to send someone over to fix it. I don't know if there's some sort of deadline. Call them…Bye." She darted back out of the room, dropping the piece of paper onto the floor next to Kairi's bed.

"Well she's definitely not hiding something…" Kairi mumbled to herself, sitting up and grabbing the paper off he floor. _Sarcasm._

Kairi's old school never had things like this. She always guessed they figured your family was well off enough to get a... professional to do it? How anyone could trust some school social studies teacher to fix his or her precious Internet, she had no idea. Unfortunately, this was the only number Kairi knew to call, and she was too lazy now to look for another source.

Naminé's freakish exit would have to wait for further examination later. _I still don't understand why she would feel the need to hide anything from me anyway. I always find out in the end. Whatever._ Kairi's thoughts shifted back over to the half sheet of paper that read:

**Student Help Number**

**Anytime you need it.**

***Homework help * Technical support***

***Teacher Emails * and more***

**Contact us at:**

Kairi took her phone out of her pocket and dialed the number on the card. It rang four times, then someone finally answered.

"Hello, you have reached the student help line, Margaret speaking." A dull, middle-aged voice came from the other line.

"Hi, I have a erm… computer problem?" Kairi spoke into the phone, glancing over to the PC alone on a random desk in the hotel room.

"We can have someone over today around one o'clock. May I have your street address, please?" The voice asked tiredly. Kairi Could just imagine the lady with the phone against her ear, hunching over in exhaustion.

"I'm new to town so I don't know the street address but I'm staying at the Rodney-Camble hotel… Suite 11?" The sound of a squeaky pen against paper could be heard somewhere on the side.

"Okay, thank you for calling and we hope to give the best help in town. Goodbye." The phone clicked off, and Kairi just stared at the 'Call Ended' screen for five minutes until she finally stood up. The clock said 11:59, so she had an hour to kill. _What a waste this day is going to be… and note to journal: Thank Naminé._ Naminé had emphasized so much about the interesting story change up, but then prevents Kairi from leaving the house all day. _Do I smell and Oprah's Book Club Story?_ _Ugh, it's her computer too!_

With nothing else to do, Kairi finally stopped babbling in her head and sat on the couch. If mindless TV shows were to save the day, so be it.

For the next hour, Kairi sat lifeless on the sofa watching a rerun of America's Next Top Model (**A/N: I do not own this show)**.

"Two Beautiful girl stand before me," The T.V spoke. "But I only have one photo in my hands."

Three sharp knocks came from the door, and Kairi sluggishly stood up and walked to the door. Before she got there, three more knocks pounded in her already annoyed ears. _Rush me, why don't you._

Kairi swung open the door quickly before another knocking fest could occur. It revealed a young man with bright blue eyes, and brown hair that was almost too spiky for her to look at that moment. _How does he have hair that spiky with out gel? I can't even get my hair to that that volume! What the hell! _Pushing aide her envy, Kairi noted that he was not exactly bad looking. Why was he here though? In all honesty, the tech man will be here any minute and she doubted she would have time to talk to some guy that showed up at her—

"Uh, are you going to let me in, or are you just going to stare at my hair?" The young man's voice broke through Kairi's inner monologue. She shook her head quickly, chucking her jealousy to another part of her brain for a moment.

"Uhm, Who are you?" Kairi asked confused as to why he would be here, let alone wanting to come into her room.

"I… just told you, I'm here to fix a computer...." The boy knit his eyebrows, as if concerned about her hearing. _Isn't he too young to be a flipping computer whiz?_ Kairi thought, wearing the same face as the 'techie'.

"You did?" Kairi asked. The technician nodded his head slowly. "Oh. I uh—" She was cut off.

"If this is the wrong place –" He said slightly turning around, Kairi quickly grabbed his shoulder, and he raised his eyebrows again.

"Ha, no this is the right place it just… You look young to be a teacher. Or even a tech…person." She said slowly, taking her hand off his shoulder. _?_

"I'm not a teacher." He laughed, looking somewhat surprised by her assumption. He continued to laugh, and Kairi just stood there feeling stupid._ How does that make him eligible to fix computers then? _She pondered to herself. He was still laughing when he said, "Just trying to earn some cash. Anyway, can I come in now? Or are you going to bring your computer to me?" He said smiling at her expression.

"Uh, yeah come on in." Kairi answered ushering him inside, and closing the door behind him. "Do you need anything to drink?" She asked, her inner hostess taking charge.

"Nah, I'm good. I got some fast food on the way over." He said searching the room. "Now, where is the messed up computer?"

"It's on that desk over there." She pointed towards the right direction, and flopped back down on the couch. She turned to look at the 'kid' crouched beside the computer, pressing the power button with his gloved hand. How anyone could walk around casually with non-fingered gloves, Kairi could not understand. She turned her attention back to the Television screen.

"Guess what ladies! We're going to LONDON! Welcome to the top six!" The TV spoke to her. All of the finalist started screaming and jumping up and down. The techie laughed from his station at Naminé's computer. Kairi looked to see him shaking his head slowly.

"Is there a problem?" Kairi asked from across the room.

"No its just shows like that are just… so stupid it makes me laugh. Sorry for my interruption, I'll shut up now." He said chuckling a little. Kairi refocused her attention to the screen and noticed that the show was over, and was now playing some court room drama program. Kairi flipped through the channels and eventually just turned off the TV, and stared at the walls.

Exhaling, she got up and picked out an outfit for the next day, purposely taking her time rifling though the mess in her luggage. Everything got all mixed up during the flight, which just helped her whole 'slowly organizing' thing.

"So I take it your name is Naminé?" Kairi looked up from her project to see the tech on the "Choose a User" screen. The two choices were Naminé and Guest.

"No, that's my friend's computer." She answered turning back to her half fixed suitcase. _Shirts with shirts, pants with pants, socks paired—_

"Ah, well your friend has a lot of viruses. What kind of sites does she go to exactly?"

"Well, you know she checks her e-mail, maybe another…site. I don't know exactly where she goes…" Kairi shrugged and walked over to the computer with her arms crossed. He raised his eyebrows again, smiling. _How many times does he have to do that?_ "What?"

"Well, not to be rude, but she might be hiding some secret obsessions from you. Is she a… party girl?" He asked with a funny smirk on his face.

"Wha—No! She is not… like that. I swear." Kairi said stuttering. If Naminé had been here, Kairi knew she'd be as a red as a tomato, and Kairi would be trying to contain her laughter. However, in the absence of her friend, Kairi would have to be the flustered covering one. It's not like she actually knew for sure whether or not she _did go _to those kinds of sites. It just didn't seem like something Naminé would be interested in.

"Oh please, you act like your little friend Naminé is such an angel, that there's no way she has secrets… I'm sure you have your own." He said smirking, and going back to quarantining and deleting the viruses from the computer. There were many, from where Kairi could see. "Besides… _ it's only human._ At least that's what all the experts say." He continued laughing harder at how uncomfortable Kairi looked.

"Okay before you start giving me tips, which I'm not sure how you would anyway, can we please talk about other things!" Kairi whisper-yelled, irritated at the audacity of this boy. He had no right to bring up anything other than laptop stuff here.

"Okay, but if you—"

"So, once you delete the viruses you just do a system scan again, then defrag?" Kairi interrupted, now thoroughly annoyed. She had been watching him hoping for a chance to take over so he could just leave.

"Aww, you want me to leave so soon?" He mock-whined with a fake pout face. Kairi felt like ripping one of his spikes out. But then again that could've just been out of a returning envy.

"Well, to put it politely, you are just not what I need to deal with right now." She massaged her temples as she spoke; a migraine had formed suddenly at the thought of leaving.

"Ouch, I hate to hear what a non-polite response would sound like. Whatever, just trying to cheer you up... since you seem… tense and worried about something." He shrugged and stood up. Kairi looked up, and re-crossed her arms. Somehow, she felt safer with the protection of her noodle arms.

"Coming from someone who offered to 'help' me with _human nature_."

"I never offered to help with anything, that was your hormones' imagination!" he stated smirking even more. Kairi rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Alright, you're done with the computer, so it's time for you to go" Kairi said, futilely trying to push the technician out of the hotel room. Instead of walking towards the door like Kairi would of liked, he pulled out a half sheet of paper. She recognized it as the sheet Naminé had given her before she ran off to who knows her. What a story she had to tell her when she got back…

The tech placed the paper on the desk and pulled out a pen. "I already have one of those." Kairi informed him, tapping her foot impatiently. He scribbled something down and then shoved it into Kairi's hand.

"Incase you need anything else." He said smiling and abruptly walking out of the room._ How freaking strange_ Kairi thought. She looked down at the paper that now had the name 'Sora' and a number listed on it. _Like I would need call you!_ She just stuffed the paper in her purse and plopped back down on her bed.

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

_I wonder what Kairi is going to do today... At least she believed me._ Naminé thought, in a cab on her to town. She had wanted to get a present for Kairi's birthday early. Considering her birthday was placed so inconveniently in the middle of breaks. This of course meant that Naminé would have to buy something for her early if she wanted to get something awesome. Then she could feel stress free though the school year… this was a stretch and she knew it, but it's better than being negative. She of course knew the school year might be bumpy due to the fact that A.) They knew no one in this town and B.) They were outsiders.

"Ma'am, we've entered the center of town. Where would you like to be dropped off?" The cab driver asked, busting a whole in Naminé's thought process.

"Uh, just pull over there." She responded, pointing to the corner of the park at the center of all the shopping centers. The driver did as told, came around, and opened the door for her. She handed him fifty-two dollars and thanked him, walking away.

A load of stores made a square around the park, giving Naminé many options. She had an idea of what to get Kairi, but she still didn't know where to find it.

_Where to start…_ Naminé spotted a store across the street and ran for it, noticing that the cars had a red light. The store had a big fancy that read '_Delilah's Delights, _a store that Naminé knew, and she hoped she was right in assuming they had what she needed.

She walked in the store and heard the little bell on the door go off. The cashier seemed to be out of site, so Naminé took time to look on her own instead of ask where the ___ ______were. She didn't particularly like this alternative considering that it may not be in this store. She walked row after row (the store was big for a 'little' shop) looking for what she needed. There was two parts to Kairi's gift; the other one would be delivered at the school soon. Naminé was proud to say that it was custom made, however she hoped Kairi wouldn't mind the price. Naminé laughed nervously out loud.

"Is there anything you need miss?" A store clerk came around the corner when she had laughed. It was a young, tall male, with blond hair and a nametag that said 'Roxas and he was leaning against the counter. He looked about her age, and she wondered briefly, why he worked here. _Finally,_ Naminé thought walking over to the counter.

"Actually I was wondering where I could find the ____ ______?" She asked patiently.

"Well, I believe a whole lot of specialty ones in the second to last isle." Roxas informed her, pointing towards the back of the store. "But just so you know," he whispered. "They're kinda expensive." He finished, making a face.

"Don't worry about it, I have what I need." She told him smiling and walked towards the back. There they were, and there were plenty to choose from. She had to get a memorable one so that no matter what, Kairi would want it. _She's not the easiest person to accept an expensive gift._ Naminé looked over each one, until she found the perfect one. She snatched it form the counter and walked back over to the cashier. He was patiently waiting, and from what Naminé could see, was watching her the entire time.

"A gift?" Roxas asked ringing it up. Naminé smiled at the present.

"Yeah, it's for my friend Kairi. Her birthday is in between breaks and—well yeah it's for my friend Kairi." She finished, not wanting to explain the situation.

"She must be a good friend for you to buy something like this." He observed, pointing to the price on the small screen. "Okay, Naminé" He read off the screen. "Your total is fifty-three, forty-three." He said smiling weirdly.

"Well, we've been friends since diapers." Naminé shrugged.

"So are you guys new to town?" He asked slowly wrapping the gift up. Naminé watched happily.

"We aren't here permanently, just until Kairi's mother's situation blows over. In the meantime it's off to Lemonwood Boarding School." She sighed, still smiling. She found it a good thing that Kairi got away from that mess. She was always stressed enough as it is.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here if this is _her_ mother's problem?" He questioned placing the wrapped gift in a bag. Naminé stopped him.

"Actually, it's a long story, but can you put that in a box?"

"Uh… yeah." He walked into a closet behind the counter and came back with a small box, and a bag of Styrofoam peanuts.

"Well I couldn't let her come here on her own," Naminé answered his question. "Besides, I don't mind getting away from the city for a while." She shrugged again, picking up the package.

"I guess I'll see you Monday then?" He asked leaning back on counter again. She looked confused for a second. "I go to Lemonwood too." He laughed, clearing up whatever confusion was left. Naminé smiled, and nodded.

"See you then." She waved, and walked back out of the store._ At least I'll know someone._ She thought to herself as she walked alone outside. _A cute someone too._ She laughed aloud at her girly-ness. She could tell everything would work out extremely well for their little visit.

**2****nd**** chapter done!! I'm not going to tell you what the present is until her birthday so….yeah**

**Plz R&R it is greatly appreciated! (Even if you don't like it) ******


	3. Score one for Coincidence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts or Final Fantasy! I simply use the characters as puppets (with names), used in my own plot. **

*******I am very sorry for the wait. As I have stated before, I moved and that of course meant (UGH) no internet! So again sorry for the wait *******************

**Now onto the puppet show!**

**Chapter 3: Score one for 'Coinci – (Den****s****e)'**

The weekend had progressed uneventfully, and Kairi was actually starting to want school to start. I mean sitting in class with _something _to do had to be better than _nothing_, right?

Well, one could only hope so and if all fails… well one could really only hope.

Kairi of course worried that people at school would act just like the obnoxious techie that came to 'help' only a day and a half ago. When Naminé returned, Kairi had explained the whole story of the unorthodox student helper, and in return was granted a story to _listen to_ as well. Apparently, on the way to 'the post office' Naminé had met a handsome young man, who just so happens to go to Lemonwood (The funky named Boarding school) too. From the description given by the blushing blonde, he was a classic BHBB: Blonde, Handsome, and Blue-eyed Boy! A breed even Kairi craved at some point. Of course, she had never let that secret out. It was bad enough so many people wanted to 'set her up' with some guy. All of their attempts had been crushed of course by Kairi's decline. Kairi's mother had told her daughter many times before: They just weren't the type to fall in _love. _It just simply didn't happen, and was one of many reasons why Kairi was here now, in this small town.

"Kairi, you ready?" Naminé asked, picking up her purse from the nightstand. Kairi mentally chuckled as she noticed she had two shoes on this time.

"Yep. How do I look?" Kairi questioned, fiddling with the sleeve of her simple, Light blue slim tee. She had chosen a pair of denim shorts and white sneakers to accompany the attire.

"Yeah, you look like you always do. Which is always nice." Naminé smiled from across the room. Laced in the complement, lied an evil glint in her eye that Kairi knew well.

"What exactly do you mean by 'You look like you always do'?" Kairi walked over to grab her bag, and continued to stare at Naminé's smile. She could get away with so much.

"Well, you always dress so simple. It suits you in a way it doesn't suit most." She answered in that weird, familiar, philosophical way. Kairi just laughed and walked to the door.

"This is coming from someone who owns an all white dress." Naminé locked the door, and they eventually made it outside.

"Only sometimes do I wear it. Besides, you're just trying to make conversation before we get to the school!" She accused, pointing to the car that was coming over to them. Kairi stared blankly at it as it parked in front of them, glaring at it before climbing in and rested her head against the cold seatbelt.

The ride to Lemonwood was just as boring to the ride to the hotel when they first arrived. Nothing but town, trees, town, and more trees... It was not until the driver turned onto a road leading further into the woods that Kairi actually decided to pay attention.

"Naminé!" Kairi whispered, shaking her resting shoulders. Naminé looked over, "Why are we going further into the trees?"

"The school is known for its seclusion. It goes with the whole 'Hidden Jewel' thing. Apparently it isn't _too _deep into the forest." She informed, pointing to a fancy sign that read 'Welcome to Lemonwood' with a lemon replacing one of the 'O's'.

The two girls gazed out the window at the rows of Lemon trees lining the road. Kairi wondered if they had been planted or if they were the reason that they named the school Lemonwood. Considering how weird the name is she figured it was the prior.

Suddenly the line of trees stopped to reveal a huge circle of cars, and an even bigger set of buildings came into view. Naminé gasped as she took in the elegance of the building. The sides were a beautiful cream color with vines draping down the sides. Big, glass windows adorned the buildings with flower boxes to underneath. Kairi suppressed a gasp as she stared in awe at their new home. If only they were near home, maybe it would be easier to take in.

The driver followed the long line of cars and eventually stopped and turned to the girls.

"We're here ladies!" He said, and then walked around to get their suitcases. Kairi took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. The breeze had picked up, and was blowing her auburn hair out of its messy bun. The air itself seemed to be thick with a 'back to school' feeling, almost like it was calling the students back. Kairi felt it immediately and couldn't help but feel a little excited for a new start, however long it may last. She continued to welcome the sensation as she helped Naminé get all of their stuff onto the sidewalk. Other cars waited patiently and while the sound of cars horns could be heard as well.

"This is it, Nam." Kairi said as she turned to face the school, suitcase in hand. Naminé smiled brightly at it as if it were a giant chocolate bar.

"I know. I'm so excited! I wonder if I'll see Roxas." She smiled.

"Where do we go?" Kairi asked, breaking the blond from her haze.

"We have to go to the main lobby to pick up our dorm key and time tables." She grabbed Kairi's hand and led her to the bright building. The inside was decorated nicely and looked more like the lobby to a hotel than a school. Teenagers were packed inside talking, giggling, and some even jumping up and down squealing. Kairi had to cover her ears at the level of noise, and somehow managed to spot the counter where a relatively young woman was chatting with a student animatedly. The two 'gals' made their way to the counter and stepped forward after the woman had finished 'chatting'.

"You two looking for you dorm key and schedules?" She asked loudly. They nodded. "Good, what are your first and last names please." The woman pulled out two huge files and waited for a reply.

"Kairi Neilson." Kairi spoke up.

"Naminé Wells."

"Alrighty." The lady sang, rifling through one of the file cabinets. "Here we are, Kairi and Naminé. Your schedules!" She smiled handing them each a yellow sheet of paper, and went to look in another cabinet. The two shared a look. "And your dorm keys!" The overly perky woman said, handing them the keys.

"Thanks" They said in unison and walked away form the counter.

"What's your schedule?" Naminé asked glancing at her own. Naturally, she had chosen art as her elective. She had been sketching since she could write with a crayon.

"Uhm… History, Free Period, Calculus, Lunch, English, Biology, P.E, and art… in that order."

Naminé placed her schedule next to Kairi's and pointed, "We have history, lunch, and art!" She announced happily. Kairi wasn't as satisfied.

"Only lunch and two classes?" Kairi complained. She felt the urge to stomp her feet but figured it would be childish.

"Just be happy we have anything together." Naminé smiled, grabbing Kairi's hand once again to drag her to the courtyard. The two silently familiarized themselves with their surroundings, taking in every little fine detail. They both looked down at their dorm key.

"Every room holds two people right?" Kairi asked, holding up the key.

"Yeah, mine says 315c." She muttered, turning the key to see if she had it right.

Kairi sighed, "I have 223c" _Damn… _Kairi thought. Silence overwhelmed the two for a second before Naminé smiled.

"It's going to be okay Kairi, it's not the _end _of the world. We're in the same building! We'll see each other just as much as before… I promise!" She finished smiling brightly. Kairi just giggled a little at her friend's optimism.

"Okay then…Let's go!" Kairi shouted pulling them (for once) to the building with a big 'C' on it. Kairi assumed it was one of the three girl dorms, but the thought of being accidentally placed in the boys' dorm did not escape her. What a tragedy it would be to wake up with a messy lobby, with…chickens…and stuff everywhere… Kairi shuddered, gaining a weird look from Naminé. "Well, I'm on the second floor, and I guess you're on the third." Kairi stated once they were in the middle of the dorm lobby.

"Yeah. How about we meet up here at four?" She asked, spinning around her watch to look at the time.

"Sounds great." Kairi smiled, and silently made her way to the elevator, which was surprisingly not full. She pressed the '2' button and the ride was short and sweet.Kairi mutely listened to the elevator music; it always calmed her down if she was feeling off. She smiled contently as she stood in front of Dorm 223, opening it with her key. The room was decently sized, with a bed on each side, along with a bathroom to the left. Kairi noticed immediately that neither bed was taken, and took the one to the left by placing her purse on it. She placed her suitcase on one of the two desks and relaxed in one of the chairs. It was about now that Kairi was actually starting to think that everything would be okay… for now.

Four o'clock had finally come around, and Kairi was waiting patiently for her platinum-haired friend. A glimpse of blonde rounded the corner and walked up to Kairi.

"Have you been waiting long?" Naminé asked, fishing around in her purse for her wallet.

"No, just a couple minutes. This courtyard gives plenty to look at anyway." Kairi shrugged. "So are we headed towards the cafeteria?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah but I heard it's more like a food court." They started walked towards the alleged 'Food court'. As it came in view, it was more than obvious it wasn't your average cafeteria. Naminé stating it was a food court did not do a 'justice to the huge circle of choices. There were stations that served Chinese, Mexican, a sushi bar, vegetable bar, pizza place, coffee shop, a 'specialty food' line, and even a corner of the giant room had an Ice-cream parlor.

Naminé sighed, looking around at all the different choices. Kairi pursed her lip, spotting the coffee shop. "I think I'm just going to get coffee and a muffin or something." Kairi decided, turning to Naminé.

"Well the General Tso chicken is always—"

"Naminé!" A male voice called from the other side of the room. Both girls looked over to see a blond smiling and making his way over to them. Kairi looked to Naminé for an explanation, and the smile she received told all. Kairi smirked at the site.

"Roxas?" Naminé asked._ As if you would forget him…_

"Hey, short time no see." He said, smiling. Kairi's had to hold back a laugh. _Wow..._

"Yeah..." Roxas glanced over to Kairi. "Oh, this is my friend Kairi." She finally introduced. Kairi smiled and Roxas returning his gaze to Naminé.

"Cool, well why don't you guys come sit with us. I'll introduce you guys to group." The girls nodded following him to the table he had first called from. Sitting there were four teenagers, talking casually and eating their food. Their heads shot up as they noticed Roxas returning with the two. Kairi noticed that they all smirked knowingly at Naminé and Kairi watched as they looked from Roxas to Naminé and vice versa. Kairi found herself doing the same thing.

"Meet Selphie." Roxas gestured towards the brunette female who had the widest smirk. She had bright green eyes and hair that went up at the ends. She looked as if she had a good sense of style. Not exactly Kairi's preferred style, but good style nonetheless.

"Hi, you must be Naminé!" She beamed, shaking Naminé hand with her smiled growing bigger by the second. "And you are…" She trailed off, smiling widely at Kairi.

"Kairi." Kairi answered shaking Selphie's hand. How anyone could smile so much without being stuck like that, Kairi had no idea.

"Pleasure to meet you Kairi, I'm Riku." The silver haired male greeted coolly, a casual smile plastered on his cocky face. Kairi decided not to sit _too_ close to him. An image of Sora and his attitude flooded back to her. Yep, she was definitely not going to sit that close to him just yet.

"I'm Tidus." Said the dirty blond sitting next to Riku, waving a small…wave.

"Yuffie." The other girl sitting at the table stated, standing up to shake Kairi and Naminé's hands. She had short, black hair that went just a hair past her ears. On top of her head was a headband, and she wore a t-shirt and short shorts. She looked normal enough to Kairi.

"You can sit here." Selphie offered, pulling a chair from the next table next to her. Kairi sat down and silently watched Naminé sit next to Roxas.

"Where the hell is Sora?" Tidus asked Riku, leaning back in his chair. Riku shrugged.

"I don't know, he's probably off being an idiot."

Kairi's head shot up, and her eyes widened as she instantly recognized the name. "Wait did you just say Sora?" she asked, instantly irritated. _Please don't…_

"Someone say my name?" Came an all too familiar voice from directly behind her. _Oh dear god…_ Kairi winced as he walked around and smirked as he recognized her. "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise. Hello Kairi." He said pulling up a chair next to her, separating her from Yuffie. Selphie instantly looked interested in the conversation before her.

"You too know each other?" She asked grinning widely again. Kairi grimaced slightly.

"Sure." She answered in monotone. Sora was grinning smugly beside her and she suddenly heard the coffee shop calling to her.

"Wait isn't he the idiot who came to fix…" Naminé said, trailing off as she became aware of her insult. She laughed nervously. Sora just nodded unfazed.

"Glad to see I left an impression." He laughed, still grinning. Kairi sighed, giving up on any luck that may still linger near her.

"Sure." Kairi repeated, trying to sound as non-annoyed as she was.

"What did he do, make a move?" Riku asked, clearly amused at the tangible tension radiating off Kairi. Tidus chuckled.

"No, he was just overly friendly. Apparently he gets paid for making useless small talk to girl's he helps." She smiled ruefully at the group, trying very hard to ignore the smug Sora sitting too close to her.

"See that's where I don't agree. It's not possible to be overly friendly." He declared, sipping the soda he brought with him. _And_ _I put up with this, why?_ Kairi thought. Sora noticed her expression and shoved his soda can near her. "Want a sip?"

Kairi rolled her eyes; highly aware of the attention they were getting from the rest of the group. "You would know, it's obvious you enjoy testing the boundaries of what you consider 'Friendly'." Kairi was amazed she could speak without sounding pissed. Instead, she remained calm, nonchalantly answering his arrogant remarks.

"Now, if you didn't feel comfortable around me, you wouldn't be talking to me as much as you are, now would you?" He asked. Kairi mentally slapped herself for talking so much…sadly he had a point. However that didn't mean she was 'friendly' with him she just wasn't afraid to speak her mind. She decided to not answer, it was obvious if she did, she would just prove his point. "So now you decide not to talk?"

"Whatever Sora, believe what you wish. I'm obviously going to have to be near you so might as well get used to ignoring you." Sora grinned at the thought of being 'near'. "Well I'm going to go get a muffin or something." Kairi said, standing up from the table.

"I'll come with you." Yuffie responded, standing up and stretching. The rest of the group started talking about whatever as the two walked off. They were silent until they got to the line. "So I see you're having issues with Sora." Yuffie started, glancing at Kairi to make sure she didn't hit a nerve. Kairi didn't mind; he didn't deserve Kairi's thoughts, so she could care less if someone brought him up.

"Yeah, but it's fine. The rest of you seem nice. " Kairi smiled, reading over the menu. Yuffie smiled in return, satisfied that she wasn't the shy type.

"He can be a pain to all of us. Sometimes we just want to…hit him…and… accidentally drop a rock on his head or something." She mumbled, narrowing her eyes. Her gaze softened a bit at Kairi's laugh. "But, despite him being a jackass, we've grown to, dare I say it, love him in a way. Never before have I understood tough love before." She sighed. " I know you will eventually too. He will get over himself eventually and stop bothering you." She smiled, and Kairi took in what she said.

"So with that said, might I recommend the vanilla, hazel, and peppermint?" She said giggling.

"Sound's good… and thanks for the uh… advice." Kairi smiled, and started eyeing the muffin in the window. Yuffie ordered for the two (Noticing Kairi's gaze and getting two blueberry muffins) and they headed back towards the table.

"… and I heard that Ms. Harrison isn't going to be here for the first three weeks because of some family emergency." Selphie finished as Kairi and Yuffie sat back down in there seats.

"What does Ms. Harrison teach?" Naminé asked like the little clueless newbie she was. Kairi started on her muffin just listening to the conversing teenagers talk about the teacher (later revealed as the history teacher) and her family issues. Kairi found it amazing that she and Naminé had just sat down with these people and have already started having conversations with them like they'd known them their entire life! Kairi had her share of friends back in the city, but never had she clicked with them so easily._ I have a strange feeling that these people aren't going to go anywhere…. even Sora. _ Kairi shuddered, unnoticed by the group, and then remember what Yuffie had told her.

Kairi reserved to just listening to the conversation, and worrying about everything else later.

Somewhere else in the cafeteria, another group of teenagers were talking about the two new girls. Reports said one was blond and one was a redhead.

"So I just overheard that the red one know's Owens." A male said, eating his burrito like a pig. The female grimaced at the site and hesitantly started on her salad.

"You mean Sora Owens?" She asked.

"Yeah, apparently he tried to make a move or something. She wasn't having any of it though. I could feel her irritation, and I was just passing by."

"Well you must have been doing more than just passing by, you heard their conversation!" The girl argued, looking up from her salad to look at the table where the aforementioned red head sat, eating her muffin quietly.

"I was curious! She's not that hard to look at, you know." The boy defended, taking another big bite of his burrito. _So spicy!_ He thought.

The young woman slapped his arm and he flinched as she dug her fork in and took a bite. "If that's your way of complementing a girl you need help. Besides, you do realize I'm sitting right here, right?"

"Yeah, I told you I was just_ curious._" He smiled at the girl's frustration. The two sat in silence as they finished they're meal.

___ ____

**It isn't terribly long, I know. I hope you like it anyway!**

**Please R&R!!! and I except all flames as they help me just as much as positive reviews.**

**You won't find out who the two people were for a little while just so you know. ;D**


	4. First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (I or II) or Final Fantasy, nor the awesome characters that star in them. I wish I did though XD**

***** Okay SO I have decided that I am going to hold a mini-competition. I want to see who can guess who the two 'strangers' are correctly. Obviously, I cannot give any real prizes, but the winner will be announced in the chapter that the two characters are revealed.********

**1: You can guess only once (Unless I say otherwise in later chapters)**

**2: You have until the names are revealed**

**3:HINT: The two characters have never been paired (I don't think so at least), and have never met each other in the Kingdom Hearts game (or any other).**

**Have fun Guessing, and may the best guesser win!!!!**

**Now onto the story!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 4: First Day

Locker 517, the place that would hold all of Kairi's crap for the rest of her time here at Lemonwood, while watching everything she did in the hallway silent and undetected. Kairi looked at it blankly, peeking through the three slits hesitantly. For all she knew, someone could have figured out that this was the new girl's locker and put a giant fish in it. Unlikely, but Kairi wasn't taking any chances. How hard could it be? Distract the overly perky woman, and then break into the files. Kairi smirked just thinking about how easy it would be, and this was coming from a girl who never got into trouble and didn't have a desire to do so.

Deciding to just open it and get it over with, she quickly swung the door open. Nothing but the fuzz of old stickers garnished the bland, white locker. Kairi smiled triumphantly, but felt slightly disappointed. All of her worries were for nothing, and in a way, Kairi had hoped _something _was in the locker. Sighing she put her lock on the door, shut it, then snapped the lock shut as well. The walk to her first class of the year was not as long as Kairi hoped, and she paused before opening the door to 'History'. She noted that she was one of the first to arrive and silently sighed in relief. She found a seat towards the back, up against the far right wall (if you were facing the teacher). It gave a good viewpoint of the front board and the teacher, who was sitting at her desk tapping furiously away on the keys of her keyboard.

Kairi had agreed with Naminé to meet up in class. She found it easy to picture Naminé meeting up with everyone and talking with him or her until they got to class. She was always the one to do these types of things. It wasn't that Kairi was_ not_ like this, but this particular morning didn't feel like the morning to chat it up.

Lo and behold, as students started to pour into the classroom, Kairi spotted the blond walking in with Yuffie laughing, and Tidus right behind them looking bored. Kairi waved them over and they took their seats beside her.

"I swear you guys talk about the weirdest stuff. _Oh I can't believe so and so got such and such role in that movie!"_ Tidus remarked, mocking the pitch of Yuffie's voice.

"Shut up Tidus, at least we don't go on and on about how Johnny Depp scares us," She said accusingly, smiling at her blackmail.

"Didn't we all promise to forget about that?" He asked exasperated, not believing that she had just divulged that information aloud. It was obvious they had had this conversation before.

"Oh please, Riku probably told everyone the next day. You should really consider getting help with your sleep talking…problem."

"Do you see what she does?" Tidus asked Kairi, "She get's something good on you, and she won't ever let you live it down." Kairi laughed and Yuffie just smiled wider (if that was possible).

More students piled into the room until all but two seats remained empty. The teacher stood up and the class hushed.

"Hello Students." She greeted, not really smiling yet not really frowning either. "I'm sure you all realize, that as juniors, it is your job to set a good example for your lower students."

"I thought that was the seniors' job!" A voice called out from the classroom.

"Yes, but sometimes they need backup. I'm sorry, what is your name?" The teacher asked, walking over to the student. The young man had orange-ish dyed hair and was leaning casually in his chair.

"Wakka." His Jamaican accent floated around the quiet room uninterrupted for a moment before the teacher walked back to the front of the room.

"Welcome to my class, Mr. Hanes." She smiled slightly, but kept her face nearly unreadable. "My name is Ms. Calme, but you all can call me Ms. C, Ms. Angela, or a class favorite Ms. Ditz." She announced returning to her spot in front of the class. The students laughed, and even Kairi giggled.

"We can really call you that?" Tidus asked, receiving a smack form Yuffie.

"Yes, if that is what you wish."

"If we do, we won't get slapped or anything will we?" He asked again, being smacked on the head by Yuffie again only harder.

"I see that even if I wanted to, your girlfriend would do it for me." She said smiling. The class laughed once again, and Yuffie chuckled at Tidus's horrified expression.

"What! You think this annoying pixie is my girlfriend. You have to be kidding me."

"There is a thin line between love and hate." The teacher smirked as she spoke.

"Too bad he's waiting for someone _special. _But we all know you already found her, right _Tidus?" _Yuffie laughed. Tidus just frowned.

"The only thing special about you is being un-special." He retorted. The class went silent. Tidus's frown deepened at his failed burn, and the classmates erupted in another round of laughter, this time directed at Tidus. It didn't help that someone from the class called 'FAIL' from the other side of the room. The sad, pitiful thing is, Kairi felt herself become increasingly comfortable with her surroundings as she sat laughing at her new friend (as mean as that sounds).

"Now that we have established who _I_ am, I'm going to walk around and you are going to whisper your name to me. " The class fell silent again, confused at this method of meeting a teacher. "We'll start with you." She stepped in front of the first person in the row farthest left. Kairi would be second to last, Naminé being very last.

The teacher went to every student, nodded her head, and smiled as she came around. Finally, she stood in front of Kairi's desk, with her hands behind her back.

"You are the new students." She said glancing between Kairi and Naminé. They nodded, and saw every pair of eyes in the room land on them.

"I'm Kairi." Kairi spoke, wanting the silence to end.

"Well, Miss Neilson, welcome to Lemonwood." The teacher said moving forward to Naminé. "So you must be Miss Naminé Wells?" She asked.

"Yes, Ma'am." She said clearly, being ever so polite as always.

"Well, once again, I welcome you to Lemonwood. To the rest of you, welcome _back._" She smiled, walking back to the front of the room.

"Now, starting tomorrow we will begin actual lessons," The class groaned in response "So I'm going to pass out your Textbooks now." The class groaned again, and she starting placing a textbook on everyone's desk, then wrote the number on her clipboard. Eventually everyone had their textbooks, and were now talking amiably to their friends. Mrs. C spoke again a little before the end of class. "Supply sheets are on my desk, for you to take before the bell rings!" She announced, and seconds later the bell sounded through the room. "You are dismissed." Every single student, save Kairi and Naminé, shot up out of their seats, grabbed their supply sheet, and were out the door.

"Kairi and Naminé, I look forward to having you in my class. Who knows? You might wish to stay here for senior year!" Mrs. Calme stated, smiling at the two girls. Kairi wanted to shake her head furiously, and say no but that would be rude. True, but rude nonetheless.

So instead, she nodded and replied with a lame "Maybe." With a smile that she tried to make sincere, even though she wished she could just frown at the idea.

"I'm sure we are going to enjoy this class." Naminé chirped, smiling (genuinely) widely at the history teachers. "But I heard that you may not be here all year." She added with (yet again a sincere) frown.

"Yes, that was the plan initially. However, Mrs. Londers decided she wanted a break for the while, so they informed me that I'd be teaching all year! But enough with that, don't you two have classes to go to?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! Right, I have…English!" She remembered.

"That's right down the hall, if you leave now you'll be fine."

"Thanks" Naminé smiled, then hurried out of the room.

"I have free period, so…. See you tomorrow!" Kairi waved, and then left the room. She ran into someone in her haste, and nearly knocked them over. She looked down to see two blondes on the floor.

"Little hasty much?" Tidus squeaked, getting off the floor. Roxas laughed before doing the same, ignoring the stares they were receiving.

"Naminé told us you had free period." Roxas stated.

"Yeah, we talked over our schedules last night." Kairi blushed a little. She felt pathetic every time she realized she was a newbie.

"Cool, well we always hang out outside. We have a spot that's secluded from the world." Tidus remarked in admiration, motioning with his hands to demonstrate the wide world and their spot.

"We discovered it on the second day of school freshman year." Roxas added, leading the way out the double doors to outside. "It's by the track area so it's still near the classrooms. We just have to leave a minute or two before the bell."

"So you guys always come here?" Kairi asked when they arrived at the 'entrance'. They had put up an old sheet as a makeshift door, and she wished she could laugh at it.

"Yep." Tidus answered, walking through the 'door' sheet. Kairi walked in after him and was surprised at what she saw. The walls surrounding it were a big circle of trees, which had to have been planted so close together that they were touching bark to bark. The sheet door that was somehow tied into the thick bark connected the trees. The floor was conveniently covered by an assortment of rugs that didn't leave any corner uncovered. Chairs and beanbags were scattered throughout the 'room', and there was even a cooler next to a chest. The roof was covered by wood painted white with tons of markings and signatures of its inhabitants.

"How did you all do this?" Kairi asked breathless. She had never seen something this cool made by a student. Sure, she had seen tree houses, but could you put full sized furniture in a tree house? Well…maybe, but she still though this was cooler. On school grounds too!

"My dad's a construction worker, and he gave us all the stuff we needed." Tidus said simply, collapsing on a beanbag.

"Where are Selphie and Sora?" Tidus asked, sitting on one of the sofas. Kairi refused the urge to groan in frustration, but instead just sighed. Roxas threw her an apologetic look before turning his attention back to Tidus.

"Well Selphie wanted to drop off her textbook, and Sora… is probably just being an idiot." Roxas answered.

"Why is it every time I sneak up on you guys, I hear you insulting me?" A voice called from the other side of the sheet. The two blonde-haired people laughed as he walked in looking irritated.

"You know what they say…." Tidus started but trailed off.

"What do they say?" Roxas asked, smiling at Tidus's thoughtful expression.

"I think it's…hmm… Eavesdroppers never feel good about…themselves?"

"It's Eavesdroppers seldom hear good of themselves." Roxas and Kairi corrected, laughing at Tidus's defeat. Sora took a seat next to Roxas and stretched.

"You get the point." Tidus concluded.

"Yeah, well people who talk about other people shouldn't feel good about themselves either." Sora finally said.

"If you weren't such an ass no one would talk about you." Kairi mumbled, unnoticed by her friends. She decided she could safely call them friends without exploding at herself about attaching to the small town. She figured she couldn't survive her visit here without people to keep her company. There was always Naminé, but she was buddy-buddy with everyone already. This meant of course, that more time would be spent with them then with Kairi, as there are more of them. Besides, who would want to hang around somebody who doesn't want to be in this situation? If Kairi were in Naminé's place, she sure as hell wouldn't want to stay around her that often.

"Yo! Kairi!" Tidus called, waving a hand in front of Kairi's face. She threw him a confused look and he laughed.

"What?" She finally asked, as everyone continued to stare at her. She felt weird under their gaze, and felt like shriveling up in a hole just to escape it. She had never liked being in the middle of a stare-fest.

"I've been calling your name for like two minutes." Tidus answered still laughing.

"We wanted to know if you would come with us to Karaoke night!" A female voice said from beside her. Kairi nearly jumped five feet in the air at the sound of someone so close to her. She turned to see a smiling, yet concerned looking Selphie sitting in the seat next to her. _Geez scare the hell out of me!_

"Uh… Karaoke…" The redhead pondered, memories of the Karaoke night back home flooded her mind. They were always fun, and were a good way to get your feelings out… Not that Kairi had any emotions she wished to share with anybody, but it was also great to just hang out with friends. That was back home though, where she was completely comfortable with the people around her. Here she only knew, what, seven people? Here she didn't know anybody, and she wasn't sure if she's like _singing _in front of a foreign group of people. "Err, I'm sorry Selphie, but I don't think I really know—"

"No no _no_, you are _not_ backing out of this. Don't worry about the crowd, I doubt they'd even notice you're new!" She assured, putting a hand on Kairi's shoulder. She felt like whimpering at what looked to be a failed attempt at avoiding the whole thing.

"Selph…" Kairi started slowly, trying a new approach: Shortening of names. It showed that you were comfortable around someone. Maybe it would cause Selphie to stop and rejoice that Kairi had shortened her name, and she would completely forget—

"Please!" She shouted, still somehow managing to smile. It was freaky, but that didn't help anything. Now Kairi was actually a little…_scared._ She had never seen anyone this crazily controlling, let alone talk to one face to face. If crazily was a word…

"Fine… You know they had this kind of thing at my old school." She informed them, settling into her seat comfortably. Now that Selphie had won, she seemed far less intimidating and that eased Kairi' nerves quite a bit. "I used to go every Friday, because my friends would always drag me there." She shrugged, feeling that she had nothing else to say. A comfortable silence fell over the group as they each thought over whatever they were thinking about.

"Do you miss them?" Tidus suddenly asked, after a few minutes of quiet. He was staring intently at Kairi with his head tilted to the side a little.

"Hmm?" Kairi asked, becoming aware that now all of the attention was again focused on her.

"Do you miss them? Your friends?" He clarified.

"That's a stupid question, Tidus." Roxas muttered so that only Tidus could here. At least he thought only Tidus could here.

"No it's okay. I do miss them, but not enough to feel exponentially bad about it." Kairi shrugged, wondering what had provoked him to ask something so suddenly.

"What about your mom?" He pressed.

"Lay off, dude." Roxas whispered again, only this time Kairi couldn't hear.

"Well, my mom keeps herself busy with her own companions." Kairi answered emotionless, smiling slightly at the truth. It was such a regular answer, and Kairi found it funny how casual it seemed now. At first, she had been pissed, but somehow it became… normal.

"So she had a lot of friends?" Selphie asked, smiling for whatever reason. Kairi decided not to even try to decipher the mind of Selphie. She seemed like the type to be unreadable.

"Sure." Kairi replied. She smiled with what she hoped was like a casual grin. They didn't have to know the details did they? Why she was actually here? No, they probably wouldn't care anyway. It's not she was about to blurt her life story in front of Sora anyway. Somehow, though, she felt they would care, and she relished in that for a couple moments before someone actually spoke up.

"We should probably get going…" Roxas finally broke through the lack of conversation, standing up and grabbing his backpack. Everyone followed suit and slowly made their way over to the main buildings. Everyone split off in their different directions, all bidding farewell in their own way. Even though she was sure they had all gone separate ways, she still heard footsteps trailing behind her as she approached the door to her Calculus class. She turned round to see the source of her follower and sighed.

"Why are you following me Sora?" She asked, rolling her eyes at the situation.

"I'm just going to my Calculus class Kai." He stated innocently, smiling smugly with his eyes all too amused. "I thought you would have been ecstatic to know I was in your class!" he cheered in fake enthusiasm. Kairi closed her eyes, aggravated at how he called her Kai. She too had used Selphie's shortened name for her own benefit no more then ten minutes ago.

"Why does Karma have to be such a _pain_ today." She exhaled, opening the door. The teacher was nowhere to be seen, and the class wasn't full yet. Kairi carefully chose a seat near the back, surrounded by people. She didn't want to deal with Sora anymore than she had to and during a _math class_ at that? No, she did not want to deal with Sora during this class.

Be careful not to whack anybody in close proximity to her, she strategically made her way to her desk and sat down. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the spiky haired brunette talking to the young man next to her. She saw the male nod, and move to somewhere closer to the front. Sora sat down in the seat next to her with a content sigh. She groaned silently, wishing that maybe, somehow, he would get the hint that she maybe, somehow, didn't like the inconvenience of having him around. Maybe, somehow, he would just freaking leave her alone!

"You thought you could rid yourself of me that fast, huh?" He asked leaning back in his chair slightly.

"I can't believe you made that kid move to the front. Do you even consider other's thoughts?" She whispered to him, still managing to sound thoroughly annoyed.

"The feeling's of someone you nor I know?" He retorted, crossing his arms, "Besides, it's not the end of the world. I slipped him a five and he moved."

"The kid could have some medical reason for sitting in the back for all you know!" She whisper-yelled again, glaring at the smirking brunette.

"The kid's name is Jack and he is the Nose Guard for our schools football team." He answered coolly, still not losing his smirk. Kairi glanced at the kid that had been sitting next to her. He seemed a bit scrawny to be a football player. "You see that's why I could care less about joining any sports at this school. We may be elite and all that but our teams suck." He rambled.

"I thought you said you didn't know him!" Kairi said, turning her attention back to the little… nuisance.

"Look, just be glad I didn't say you were my girlfriend." He smirked wider, as Kairi could feel her fingers twitch in irritation.

"You wouldn't do that." She stated confidently, staring him straight in the eye. He just smirked wider in response, and Kairi wished she could smack hard enough to change his personality. This, though, like all of her wishes, were merely wishes. She just sat back in her seat, and rolled her eyes. It was as if all she could do was sigh and roll her eyes now.

"Remind me never to doubt you." She remarked dully, taking out a sheet of paper as the teacher, who arrived sometime during their conversation, was introducing himself. Apparently, his name was Mr. Yensyk and he didn't put up with lateness arriving to class, frequent absences, or attitude. He pretty much just rambled on and on all period about rules and the material that would be covered over the semester.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang though the silent classroom. Every student, this time including Kairi, shot up, grabbed the supply sheet, and bull dozed through the door.

"You don't have to worry about him much." Sora said suddenly, walking next to Kairi as they made their way to their next class. " I heard he's all talk…. no anything else." He chuckled. She noticed that he was following her again, but resolved to just not asking. So, she would have maybe two classes with him. She could stand that couldn't she?

Except it wasn't just _two classes_. She had free period and Calculus (of course), Lunch, English, Biology, and even P.E with him! It was almost as if Karma was truly pms-ing right now, and Kairi just so happened to be stupid enough to cross her path with the whole Selphie thing. Kairi felt like this had to be something more though, as if some one was actually planning her downfall from some secret lair underground. Either way it was getting irritating seeing his face sitting next to her every period. It didn't help that some of her teachers demanded that they stay in the seats they were in for the duration of the _entire_ year.

After ranting in her head for five minutes on how much, she disliked her predicament, and heaved a sigh of relief as she reached the art room door. A class with Naminé, _without_ Sora! She thanked the heavens as she found Naminé sitting alone at one of the two person stations. Kairi mad her way over, and plopped down in the seat next to her, smiling.

"Hey!" The blond greeted. "How's your first day going?"

"I don't know. You try having _Sora_ in every class but History and Art and come tell me how you feel." Kairi sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time in the past 2 hours.

"Well, I don't really have a problem with…" She trailed off as she realized she wasn't exactly helping. "Look at it this way…. You always have someone to talk to."

"I do have Yuffie in English, and Roxas in Biology, but other than that…. just _him._" The redhead finished grimacing slightly.

"I would advise that you ignore him, but somehow I think you've already tried." Naminé laughed nervously, not knowing what to say to her troubled friend. They had never had this kind of problem before so Naminé had no idea had to console her, even if she tried.

"I'll just deal. I've always had to." Kairi shrugged, still frowning slightly. Naminé nodded, and smiled softly. "Either way, at least I know I have _some friends_"_ Just be positive_ Kairi chanted in her head. Naminé remained quiet for the rest of the period, only speaking when Kairi asked a question.

Despite everything that seemed so unfair to Kairi, she still felt that if she could ignore Sora, this year might actually turn out okay.

_Might..._

**************************************************************************************

**Fourth Chapter! Yay… anyway, 4****th**** chapter finally up. I hope I haven't been making you all wait too long.**

**PLZ R&R! It inspires me to write more, so get on that. Also, don't forget to 'submit' your guesses!**


	5. Karaoke for the unacquainted

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or any of the songs sung in this chapter!**

**** There are song lyrics in this chapter so if you want to skim over them, just do it. **

******I highly suggest you go to , search for the song, and listen to it while reading. I always do that when I read a story and it just adds to the whole effect. ******

**With that, enjoy the chapter!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Chapter 5: Karaoke for the unacquainted

The week progressed without any major complications. Kairi was beginning to come to terms with her schedule and how closely they matched a certain someone's. Every day she'd sit at lunch with Naminé, Yuffie, Riku, Roxas, and Sora (Selphie and Tidus had different lunch periods) and talk about whatever things were worthy of their aimless chitchat. She'd go through the day happy with her new school. It was just the aforementioned 'someone' that decided to made it difficult at times, and she had her many moments of frustration as well.

The entire group was now standing in line in front of a large building, somewhere on the giant school campus. A big poster lined the door, with capitol letters spelling out "Karaoke nights! Every Friday starting at 5 o'clock." A surprisingly forceful Selphie had dragged Kairi here, while the rest of her 'friends' stood there shaking their heads at her pleas. She wasn't exactly excited about singing in front of an unfamiliar audience. Sure, she had met a few other students over the course of the week, most of which were really kind, but did that mean she should comfortable with this? _No,_ she thought to herself. _Therefore, I should not _have_ to be here!_

After a few minutes, they reached the door, where a man stood with a clipboard in his hand. He looked up to see Selphie standing in front of him, a rose his eyebrows.

"How many?" He asked, glancing at our large group.

"Eight." She announced, smiling her 'show' smile.

"Names?" He asked marking something on his paper.

"Riku, Yuffie, Naminé, Sora, Tidus... Roxas, Kairi, and Selphie." She stated, counting off on her fingers. She smiled again as she reached eight.

"Okay, just find a seat and hopefully you know what to do form there?"

"Of course" She giggled, pulling Kairi and Naminé into the big room. It was set up sort of like a cabaret, with a Karaoke machine up front. There were lights focused brightly on the stage and dimmed for the area of booths and tables. Selphie led the pack to a booth toward the back, shaped like a big 'U'. Everyone climbed in, and there was just enough room for all of them. Fortunately, Kairi was seated between Yuffie and Naminé, as apposed to Sora.

"So how does this work?" Kairi asked Selphie, avoiding eye contact with Sora, as she was sitting next to him. He smiled, at her attempt to ignore him.

"They have all of our names so they'll call us up when it's our turn." Sora answered for her, grinning.

"Thank you, _Selphie."_ She muttered, watching him put his hand behind his head casually. "I just wish I could _choose_ when I want to go up."

"I'm sure you wish a lot of things." He grinned. She mock grinned back at him, until the sound of a mike screeching echoed off the walls of the room.

"Hey, Karaoke People!" A boy at the mike cheered. "Welcome to the first Karaoke night of the year! Now, there are no limitations as to what song you all want to jam to, the only thing we… well the _staff_ requested is that you keep your song as non-_lemony_ as possible, if you catch my drift." He laughed along with the audience. Kairi made a face at the comment, and was surprised to here Naminé giggle. "You can do a group performance if you want, meaning duets, threesomes, foursomes…. You get the idea!" He announced rushed, as he held up six fingers. "We only have six mikes though, so if you have more than six people some will need to share. With that said, Let's get..." The young man faltered, seemingly looking for the right word. "Rockin'...?" He stated, but it sounded more like a question. The crowed cheered anyway, and he quickly walked off the stage to stand at the back. Another microphone was position on a podium and he tapped it three times quickly.

"If you want, all of the girl's will sing with you Kairi." Yuffie offered, trying to ease Kairi out of her uneasiness.

"Thanks, that would… help." She responded, smiling. _At least I won't be alone as I humiliate myself_ she thought.

"Uh, first up is…. Killman?" The male at the microphone questioned, holding up the paper with the name on it.

"It's Kill-a-man, Jackass!" a voice called from the audience, standing up. Kairi gasped as she took in the _girl_ supposedly named Killaman. She wore a bright pink tank top that was partially hidden by her platinum blond hair, with extremely short purple shorts. She appeared to be…. girly, contrary to what her name might've suggested. She had loads of makeup caked on her face, and she started walking towards the stage with a butt-swaying strut. In other, more common words, she walked like a slut.

"Okay, Killaman." The boy clarified, unable to contain a hardy chuckle. "Do you have a request, or do would you like a r—"

"Random please, since anything I decide to sing would be misconstrued. _Oh what a rock-ish song, I bet that's why her name is Killaman!" _She mocked in a high-pitched voice. Her voice dropped as she spoke again. "_Oh but that song is too perky. She must be on drugs. She's just a—" The_ young female's whining was cut off by loud music blasting out of the speakers on stage. Kairi giggled when she recognized the song, and noticed the unsure expression on 'Killaman's' face. Wafting around the room was the sound of _Mrs. Robinson_**. **

**(A/N: It's about now that I should inform you that I don't personally listen to ****some**** of the songs in this story. Also that for some of the characters, I couldn't decided what crazy song I wanted them to sing so I googled random songs, put them in a playlist, then hit shuffle… so that's how 'Killaman' (I'm a terrible person) got stuck with this song. Nothing against this song, though XD)**

The blond stared at the screen with the lyrics, pouting at what she ended up with. She didn't look like to type to want to sing this song, and this was made obvious by her expression.

_We'd like to know a little bit about you for our files_

_We'd like to help you learn to help yourself_

_Look around you; all you see are sympathetic eyes_

_Stroll around the grounds until you feel at home_

Killaman abruptly dropped the microphone, and walked back to her table angrily. Her friends were giving her sympathetic looks and some were glaring at the announcer. He shrugged mouthing something that looked like 'I didn't decide'.

"Uh, okay then." The young man at the mike said. "Next up is… Riku! My man!" He announced, holding up a hand for him to slap. Riku stood up, and Kairi became suddenly petrified.

"Selphie!" She hissed, trying to get her clapping friends attention. She turned to Kairi with a confused expression. " I thought we were somewhere in the middle of the line! Why is are group going up already?" She whispered, glaring at her friend. In all honesty, it wasn't her fault and Kairi knew that. It just so happened she was in her line of sight now, so she was an easy target.

"Our names are drawn out of a hat. We just can't see it from here." She answered, pointing to the podium, where Riku was walking over to slap the announcer's hand. The silver haired male walked up to the stage and grabbed the mike. He nodded and the music came on nearly instantly. _Rock star, _a fairly old song by Nickelback came on, and Riku put himself into a weird, drum set pose. It was like he was picturing himself in an actual band, and tt was freaky to say the least. Kairi could hear Sora's laughter on the other side of the table, and felt like kicking him for some reason.

_I'm through with standing in line to clubs we'll never get in_

_It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win_

_This life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be_

He started 'playing the drums' and singing into the Microphone in what everyone assumed to be his 'rock' voice.

_(Tell me what you want) _

_I want a brand new house on an episode of Cribs_

_And a bathroom I can play baseball in_

_And a king size tub big enough for ten plus me_

He opened his eyes to point to a large group of girl's sitting towards the front of the 'club' and wink at them. Some squealed while others flipped him off, but he continued with the song anyway.

_(So What You Need)_

_I'll need a credit card that's got no limit_

_And a big black jet with a bedroom in it_

_Gonna join the mile high club_

_At thirty-seven thousand feet_

_(Been there, Done that)_

_I want a new tour bus full of old guitars_

_My own star on Hollywood Boulevard_

_Somewhere between Cher and _

_James Dean is fine for me_

_(so how you gonna do it)_

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame_

_I'd even cut my hair and change my name_

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars_

_And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars_

_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

_We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat_

_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars_

_In the VIP with the movie stars_

_Every good gold digger's_

_Gonna wind up there_

_Every Playboy bunny_

_With her bleach blond hair_

_Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_

_Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_

Riku stood up and started pointing at random booths and tables, winking and giving the peace sign. One could say it was… interesting to watch him stand up there and perform in his… unique… way. Eventually, his song ended and he strode back to the table smirking. All the guys gave him high fives for being the first of the group to go up, and the girl's gave him complements laughing.

There weren't many people to go after Riku before Tidus was called. He walked over to the announcer and whispered something before taking his spot on the stage. He immediately stood like he had a guitar in his hand. He looked a lot like Riku did when he mimed the drums. Weird screeches emanated from the speaker as _Dude looks like a lady_ by Aerosmith came on. **(A/N: I actually **_**chose**_** this song. It seemed like something Tidus would try to pull.)**

(That, that) Dude looks like a lady

(That, that) Dude looks like a lady

(That, that) Dude looks like a lady

(That, that) Dude looks like a lady

Tidus raised his hand to point at Riku, and laughed into the microphone along with the crowd. Riku was frowning and the group was giggling at him. Selphie took the liberty of pointing to his long silver hair, as if that were enough to make him look like a 'woman'. Sora grabbed a lipstick from Yuffie's purse when she wasn't looking and pretended to put it on when Riku looked at him. If looks could kill…

_Cruised into a bar on the shore_

_Her picture graced the grime on the door_

_She a long lost love at first bite_

_Baby maybe you're wrong, but you know it's all right_

_That's right_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_So never judge a book by it's cover_

_Or who you're going to love by your lover_

_Love put me wise to her love in disguise_

_She had the body of a Venus_

_Lord imagine my surprise_

Tidus mimed the entire guitar solo as Riku was slowly losing his patience. He doubted they would ever let him live this down, but he had to admit that Tidus was… was sort of genius for this. He just wished it wasn't him that supposedly "looked like a lady'.

_Ooh what a funky lady_

_She like it, like it, like it, like that,_

_Ooh he was a lady_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady_

_Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady_

_Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady_

_Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady_

He finished the song on the floor, blowing a kiss to Riku. Once the music ended, he quickly stood up and ran out the door. Riku just slammed his head onto the table and didn't even bother chasing him. The laughter continued for another few minutes before the announcer announced for the next person to go up. Everyone had their own little original things the did as they performed, gaining laughs and sometimes people sang along. Other times, times where Kairi grew increasingly nervous, were when the audience stared blankly at the singer. It was as if they couldn't show any emotion strong enough to convey their boredom.

"Yuffie?" The male announced into the microphone after another round of people went up. Yuffie stood up, Selphie and Naminé following suit. Kairi got up, and took a deep breath as she followed Yuffie to the podium.

"We're doing a group song." Yuffie informed him, motioning to the other three girls behind her. Kairi got a better look at the stage and found that it was bigger than it appeared, leaving enough room for a group of up to eight. She was hoping it wouldn't be big enough for the four of them. Then again, she couldn't just let Naminé down could she? No she couldn't…

"Any requests?" He asked.

"Just play a girl group song or something." She waved off, leading us to the stage. They each picked up a mike, and stared at the screen before them. In Bold letters the screen read "Hush Hush" by the Pussycat dolls. Soft music vibrated off the speakers.

_Yuffie: __I never needed you to be strong, I never needed you for pointing out my wrongs,_

_Naminé: I never needed pain, I never needed strain,_

_Selphie: My love for you was strong enough you should have known, I never needed you for judgments,_

_Kairi: I never needed you to question what I spend, I never asked for help,_

_Yuffie: __I take care of myself, I don't know why you think you've got a hold on me_

Kairi was surprised at how three girl's standing beside sang so well. She took a second to admire it before she had to sing again.

_Selphie: And it's a little late for conversations,_

_Kairi: __There isn't anything for you to say,_

_Naminé: And my eyes hurt, hands shiver,_

_Selphie: So look at me, and listen to me.._

Their voices rather flowed around the room, letting the soft music fade away. A disco-y beat busted into the room, igniting the music into a face paced dancing song.

_Yuffie: I don't want to stay another minute, _

_Selphie: I don't want you to say a single word,_

_All: __Hush, hush, hush, hush_

_Go with it_ Kairi whispered to herself.

_Kairi: __There is no other way, I get the final say, Because… I don't want to_

_All: Do this any longer_

_Naminé: I don't want you,_

_Selphie: There's nothing' left to say_

_All: Hush, Hush, Hush, Hush_

_Yuffie: I've already spoken,_

_Selphie: Our love is broken_

_Naminé and Kairi: Baby,_

_All: Hush, Hush!_

The four girl's all struck stupid model poses, then continued with the song. Kairi was slowly starting to become comfortable with the stage, as was Naminé

_Selphie: __No more words, no more lies'_

_Naminé: No more cryin'_

_Yuffie: Hmm Hmmmm_

_Kairi: No more pain, no more hurt, no more tryin',_

_All: Ohh Ohh Yeahhhhh!_

The girl's continued their song until the very end, where they struck what felt like their umpteenth pose. Kairi was smiling at the crowd; she was happy to see they seemed to have really enjoyed it. The four walked to the table, only to move out of the way again for Sora. His name had been called and he began walking over towards the announcer. The group could see him lean in like Tidus had done, and whisper. He made his way up to the stage and grabbed the mike. Techno music came on out of nowhere and Sora stood there casually, eventually meeting eyes with an apprehensive Kairi. It was when she heard his voice go up a bazillion octaves that she went wide eyes. He continued to stare pointedly at her, as he began to sing. Well if you could call a young man impersonating a girl singing….

_Da double dee double di (7x) _

_My lips like sugar, my lips like sugar._

_This candy got you sprung, this candy got you sprung _

_So call me your sugar, so call your sugar _

_You love you some, You love you some _

_I'm sweet like_

Sora did a weird hip shake thing (attempting at looking Sexy), and then changed back to his regular voice. He crouched into the generic 'rapping' position, moving his right hand down and up like they all do in videos.

_Hey, I've got a mouth full of cavities. _

_Sweet tooth, full of mama, like sugar to me._

 _So my love with the lips, put a bug in the ear tone._

 _Shawty gotta kiss, it's an emergency. _

_Spit sprung for the taste, addicted to her gloss. _

_Won't smile this way, baby I rub it off. _

_Put my tongue in your face _

_A little mistletoe, sippin' Grand Marnier _

_I'm a fan all day._

Kairi looked away from no cent to look at her friends who were either completely engrossed in his 'performance' or were cracking up. She tugged on Naminé's arm to get her attention. She giggled, but covered it up when she saw her best friend's irritated face.

"I think I'm going to get started towards the dorms. Add that to the fact that I could do without some freak staring at me while he sings about having 'sugar'" She shivered, and Naminé nodded in understanding.

"Okay, well I'll call you when I get back."

"M'kay." Kairi stood up and immediately caught the attention of the group.

"Where are you going?" Selphie asked when nobody else took the liberty of doing so.

"I think this is when I become the mature almost adult I am, and just leave." Kairi explained motioning to the rapper on stage, once again playing the woman's part.

"But Roxas hasn't gone yet!" Yuffie complained pointing to Roxas and nearly poking his eye out.

"Well, you guys made it sound like we'll be here a lot." The redhead smirked knowing she would win this battle. Selphie's huge smile just reassured her of her victory. Here it comes…

Selphie squealed silently, " So you're going to come back with us?" She beamed.

"Of course! So that means I'll see Roxas and all his glory plenty of times before I…" Kairi stopped herself before ruining her win by saddening them. "Before I am deprived of such greatness that is…. Roxas!" _Brilliant_ she thought sarcastically. Roxas smirked cockily.

Riku quirked an eyebrow, "As long as I'm around you won't be deprived, trust me." He joked, winking. Kairi silently wondered why it didn't tick her off when Riku did it. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he wasn't trying to make out with her? Kairi dropped it for further examination later.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." She said, waving and promptly leaving the building before _Mr. Flo Rida_ gets offstage. The crisp air of night drifted around her tiny figure, as if following her to her destination. She heard her stomach growl beneath her pale yellow sweater and decided to stop by the cafeteria. Gazing around at the different options, her feet ended up taking her to the specialty line, where six-inch subs were being offered for only two dollars. She paid for a simple ham and cheese and made her way to a table towards the back. It was quite; for there were only a small handful of people in the café .The auburn haired, wonder delicately took out her sub and took a big bite. She could feel her insides rejoice and sighed contently.

In her peripheral vision, she caught site of a brunette girl walking over to her smiling. Kairi smiled back, not knowing exactly what to do.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" She asked politely.

"Uh, s-sure." Kairi allowed, gesturing to the chairs around the table. "I could use some company."

"I'm Olette by the way." She extended her hand and Kairi shook it.

"Kairi."

"Oh I know. I think everybody knows about you and Naminé." She replied, laughing. Kairi chuckled embarrassed.

"They do?" She inquired, taking another bite of her sub. She wasn't going to let it go cold…

" Yeah, I mean every since you got here Sora Owens has been following you around everywhere. I can tell you get frustrated by it." She giggled lightly again.

"You don't even know. I doubt he even really likes me, I think he just get's a kick out of making me angry." Kairi shrugged. "He doesn't know much about me anyway, so I don't know how he could 'like' me in the first place." She shrugged again, and took another bite. A comfortable silence draped over the girl's for a few moments before Olette spoke.

"I knew you by your last name you know." She stated softly, staring at the table. " I know about your mother's case and all that." She looked up from the table to smile apologetically at Kairi.

"So you know about that huh." Kairi laughed nervously, placing her sub down.

"She just wants you out of the way… so you don't cause trouble…right? That's why you're here in the first place." She assessed, fiddling with the tablecloth.

"I guess you could say that." Kairi answered quietly, nibbling at her growing-cold sub.

"Well, I just thought you should know. There's at least one person here you can talk to. I know all about the case, I read all the mega corporation magazines." She smiled. "It's got to be hard having…." She trailed off, not sure if Kairi would be offended by what she had planned to say.

"Sometimes." Kairi surprised her by answering. "I've grown to… understand it." She smiled back. She glanced at her watch "Well we really should be heading back to the dorms."

"Yeah. So I'll see you in class?" She asked, slinging her purse over her shoulder. Kairi Looked confused. "I have the same English and Biology class as you." She clarified. Kairi smiled.

"Oh, okay. See you then." She called, walking towards the courtyard. Somehow, Kairi felt like that one conversation… had lifted a ton of weight off her shoulders. Just knowing that someone other than Naminé knew what was going on was comforting, even if she didn't know Olette very well.

_Things are… really looking up for me finally._

__----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_____

**Hello People. Chapter five is finally up! Please R&R! Please tell me what you think of the story even if it's just a short "good" or "Bad". XD **

**-msdramaqueeny**


	6. At the door, Is there room for one more?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any songs in this fan fiction. If you're looking for the real owner, tough luck (but if you happen to somehow do find them, I'm sorry for my bitterness…. too bad you won't)**

**Remember to guess on who you think the two mystery people are!**

**PS: Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are, for lack of a big enough word, Awesome XD: yellowminiipod, ****mUSIC4LiFE95, TwilightExistence, Blood Seraph, mattjesse, Topaz Tsubasa, Malcolm Yuy, KotORishawt, Tayt63, Amu123, soraxkairifangirl, and Snowkel!!**

**Chapter 6: At the door, is there room for one more?**

T'was the night after karaoke, when all through the dorms, teenagers were stirring, and…. Kairi was still patiently waiting for her 'roommate' to show up. _Who doesn't show up to the first week of school? _

Apparently, some girl named Hannah Jenkins. Still, Kairi was beginning to think that either A: There was a mix up. B: She's skipping school. C: There was an accident, in which case Kairi would feel bad about her prior assumptions, or D: She was so stealthy and nocturnal that it just so happens Kairi never caught her. Either way, the redhead had yet to see her dormy.

Kairi sunk onto her bed, taking a few seconds to just breath. It had been a long, but fun night and she was glad she left before she became too embarrassed. Sora, she figured, would have to back off soon. If he didn't he'd just be wasting his time anyway, and who wants that.

She sat there for a few moments just looking back on the week. She and the entire group became fast friends over the course of only a week, and Kairi was even considering calling Sora… a friend. As much as he loved to pester the hell out of Kairi, he did hang out with the group all the time. He's always there wherever they go, so it seemed impossible to try to avoid him. _Which means, of course, civility is nearly mandatory…._ Kairi sighed and was seconds from drifting to dream land when her door flew open, making her sit upward.

Standing at the door way was a small brunette, who was nervously looking at Kairi. She looked…. Jumpy.

"Ah…" She began, taking baby steps into the room. Kairi furrowed her brows in confusion. "Y-your Kairi." She stuttered, slowly making her way to the bed on the other side of the room. "I'm H-Hannah…. Uhm I have to go." She said quickly, grabbing an object from the nightstand beside the other bed. A cell phone. She quickly turned back to the exit.

"Wait!" Kairi called. Hannah turned around looking like a deer caught in head lights." You're my roommate!" Kairi smiled reassuringly but the girl was shaking slightly.

"Yes, b-but… I can't stay…" She continued looking down at her feet. "I… well I get nervous in crowds a-and I d-don't' feel right h-here… I have to go home." The girl rambled looking like she was about to cry under the pressure. She looked the same age as Kairi, if not older.

"You really have to go?" Kairi asked, trying to keep her voice down so she didn't scare her away. The chestnut haired girl nodded, playing with the tips of her frilly purple shirt.

With that, the girl ran like a bat out of hell from the room. Kairi stared at the doorway for a second, unable to fully comprehend the weirdness. _Strange…. poor girl, I bet she's traumatized…_

Kairi got up to close the door, and sat on the ground. She no longer felt tired as she pondered over meaningless details of her day. The weekend had arrived, and here she was alone on a Friday night. She wondered if everyone was still at the club, singing their off- key tunes. If only spiky hadn't ruined it, she'd be there with her friends too.

Three knocks sounded from the door, and Kairi stood up to answer the door. A tall young man with blazing red porcupine hair stood at the doorway with a puppy pout.

"Do you have any matches?" He asked, pleadingly, with his hands cupped into a bowl.

"Uh, I don't think so…let… me go… Look." She stood looking at his hair color for a moment before turning around. She knew she had matches somewhere, for she loved incense. Even if she couldn't have them in her room, she planned to find a room to set up a peace headquarters. She knew it was weird but ever since the first man was brought home, she loved to smell peaceful things to ignore him. She found a stray match in her purse and handed it to the young man at the doorway. He snatched it from her hand and smiled.

"Thanks, Babe." He winked and ran down the halls. Kairi frowned at the doorway, not liking how she was referred to. As she was about to close the door, another young man with Blond hair put his foot in her doorway. She peeked out, and gasped. He was panting and was clutching his abdomen trying to regain his composure.

"Did you just give him… a match?" He asked.

"Yes…" Kairi said slowly hoping it was the right answer. It wasn't.

"YOU IDIOT!" He yelled, narrowing his eyes in anger. "Don't EVER give him matches!" He yelled again, furiously.

"W-why." Kairi asked in a small voice. She didn't wan to go get knocked out tonight, especially when the weekend was here. What if she fell into a—

"UGH!" HE yelled again, punching the wall and running after the porcupine.

_Okay then. Yell at me_. She tilted her head a bit, watching as the blond attacked the guy with the match. They looked drunk, but Kairi knew better than to assume that.

"Hey." Someone said from behind her. She jumped at least four feet, and turned around to the cackling voice. Sora smiled genuinely at her.

"What do you want?" Kairi inquired, seeing right through his grin. She walked back inside her room allowing him to follow before shutting the door.

"Okay, please hear me out before you hit me." He started, clasping his hands.

"I'm listening."

"Well, my roommate just got a cat for his birthday. His parents gave it to him this morning, and he was too stupid to get a litter box, so…"

"I don't own a litter box." Kairi said shrugging, as if he should leave.

"No it's not that, uhm. The cat decided to make my bed it's… toilet…area." He finished, scrunching his nose in disgust. Kairi laughed. For a while.

"You want… me... to clean it?" She asked between fits of giggles. Somewhere, deep inside, she felt sincerely bad for him. That somewhere was laughing too, though.

"No! I was just wondering, if maybe… I could crash here tonight?" He closed his eyes, seemingly waiting to get slapped. Kairi stopped her laughter at once, launching into decision mode.

_I do kinda feel bad for him. I mean, he can't clean his sheets until tomorrow, and he shouldn't have to sleep on…cat excretion.._ Kairi shivered involuntarily and continued debating. _ As long as he keeps his hands and words to himself… I guess it'd be… okay…_

"Fine." She sighed, collapsing on her bed,

"Really?" He opened his wide eyes. "Thanks!" He promptly sat on the floor. "Do you think your roommate would mind?"

"She came and left tonight. It was weird, she was shaking and everything. I felt so bad for her." Kairi answered, stretching in exhaustion.

"So you had Hannah Jenkins?" He asked, looking up.

"Yeah, how'd ya know?" She slurred, drowsily.

" She comes back every year, but always leaves. People thinks' she's a schitzo… So can I sleep on her bed?" He asked standing up, and stretching like Kairi had done.

"Knock your self out." Her eyelids were becoming heavy, and she knew their conversation was nearly over.

"But then I wouldn't be around to win you over." He retorted coolly, falling onto 'his' bed.

"Idiot…" Kairi mumbled before falling asleep. Sora glanced over at her still figure for a moment.

"Kai?" He asked with no response. "Night." He said to nothing, drifting into his own dreamland.

####%%%%&&&&(((()))))*****************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^^^^^^^^^^

"So have you talked to her yet?" The male asked, leaning against the door of the female's room. He was flipping a coin with his thumb and index finger casually.

"I have a couple classes with her, but no conversations." She replied, turning the page of the magazine.

"I heard she gave pyro a match. She doesn't sound too bright to me." He shrugged, not entirely caring about the ordeal.

"Well, she's new! Do you expect her to come with a manual in hand? How was she to know he burned down the greenhouse last year?" The female defended, glaring up at her expressionless companion.

"Well, I would've thought you figured it out by now. Then again, you wouldn't be defending her if you had." He stated, smirking at his knowledge, and her confused face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, standing up and folding her arms. He grinned wider, and chuckled at her.

"I overheard her talking to some chick named Olette. Something about her last name popped up, and guess what."

"What?" She bit, walking closer.

"Her last name is Neilson." He continued. The girl nodded, waiting for the final piece to the puzzle. "As in Candice Neilson's daughter."

"_Candice_ Neilson?" She mumbled… "My mother's business rival." She looked up, and pondered this for a second.

"Kind of makes you wonder what kind of daughter she would bring up. She might be here to spy on you and your mother." The female remained silent, thoughts churning though her head in bundles of information.

"Doesn't that make you wanna… play back?" He asked. She looked up to stare at his eyes. He smirked once more, as she continued to stare at him.

#########$$$$$$$%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^&&&&&**********(((((())))))

Kairi woke to beams of light shining through her window. Everything was quiet, and Kairi relished in it for a moment. She rose slowly, yawned, and glanced over to the other bed expecting got see a sleeping Sora. There was no sign of Sora, and the bed was made nicely with everything back to the way it was. _At least he had the courtesy to let me sleep._ She thought, hanging her feet over the side of her bed. She then noticed that she slept in her cloths from the night before, and walked over to the closes t mirror. Her hair was a tangled mess, and her shirt more wrinkle than a ninety year old. She grabbed a brush from on top of her nightstand and attempted to get all the knots out. Sighing, she dropped the brush and walked back over to her bed. She fished inside her purse until she found the little square that contained all of her favorite songs, whether they are for when she's happy, sad, calm, pissed, or even hyperactive.

She pushed the buds in her ears and scrolled down to "Let go" by Frou Frou. This, and all of Imogen Heap's song's were perfect for when she just wanted to escape for a bit.

The soft music drifted into her ears, as she closed her eyes and sung along.

_drink up, baby down_

_mmm, are you in or are you out_

_leave your things behind_

_'cause it's all going off without you_

_excuse me, too busy you're writing your tragedy_

_these mishaps_

_you bubble wrap_

_when you've no idea what you're like_

She jumped into the chorus at the right time, and tried to match her voice to Imogen's serene vocals.

_so let go, so let go, jump in_

_oh well, whatcha waiting for_

_it's alright_

_'cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

_so let go, yeah let go, just get in_

_oh, it's so amazing here_

_it's alright_

_'cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

_it gains the more it gives_

_and then it rises with the fall_

_so hand me that remote_

_can't you see that all that stuff's a sideshow_

_such boundless pleasure_

_we've no time for later now_

_you can't await your own arrival_

_you've 20 seconds to comply_

_so let go, so let go jump in_

_oh well, whatcha waiting for_

_it's alright_

_'cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

_so let go, yeah let go. just get in_

_oh, it's so amazing here_

_it's alright_

_'cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

_So, let go,_

_Jump in_

_Oh well, what you waiting for?_

_It's alright_

_'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

_So, let go, yeah let go_

_Just get in_

_Oh, it's so amazing here_

_It's all right_

_'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

_In the breakdown_

_'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

_The breakdown_

_So amazing here_

_'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

She let the final chord linger in the air for a second, before sighing.

"Why didn't you sing like that last night?" A voice asked from the across the room. Kairi suddenly looked up to see Sora, fully clothed, and standing in the bathroom doorway.

"Why do you always have to sneak up on me?" She asked, irritated. She tried to slow her heartbeat, but it wasn't working. She made a mental note to check the bathroom before she starts to sing again. However, had she done so, who knows what she would've seen. She noticed his hair was wet which meant he felt free to take a shower. What if she had walked in on him? She quickly avoided those thoughts as he answered.

"Why do always have to be so evasive?" He countered walking over to sit on Hannah's bed. Well, it's not exactly hers anymore, but they both got the idea.

"What If I had walked in on you!" Kairi finally voiced, wanting the boy to understand her horror. He laughed, and pointed to his chest.

"Walked in on _me_ in the shower? I have nothing to hide, so why should it matter." He chuckles, annoying the redhead to no end. Was his goal to make every conversation turn into some mortifying event? Kairi swore that if she didn't die from homesickness she would die form all the blood rushing to her head. It seemed like a unique enough thing to write on a tombstone. One might be able to somehow put it into a poetic epitaph. She would have to suggest it to Naminé later.

"Wow, you really are easy." She noted, rolling her eyes. Maybe they would become stuck and she'd never have to see his face again. Maybe that would be taking it too far.

"No, I'm just unafraid of what people think." He shrugged, grinning his usual grin.

"Don't be fictitious, I know that if some hot girl walked in on you while you're wearing your birthday suit, screamed, then went to go gossip about it, you'd be pretty curious as to what she says." Kairi stood up and put her iPod back into her purse.

"Don't be self-assertive." He mocked in a know it all tone. "If that did happen, then sure I'd be curious. That does not mean I care." He leaned back against the headboard casually, a victorious smile on his face.

" So If I asked you to drop your pants, you'd do it?" She asked seriously, turning back to give him a disbelieving frown.

"You bet your cute little ass I would." He smirked about to get up. Kairi rushed over to him before he stood all the way up.

"Don't!" She yelled, shoving him back. His head collided with the wall with a thud. Kairi looked around frantically for a moment. "Oh my god, are you okay!" She tried lifting his head, but he waved her off, still somehow managing to smile.

"I'm fine, I just hit my head. Relax!" He assured, rubbing his head (and ruffling his spikes). Kairi thought for a moment how messed up his hair looked and silently gave herself a pat on the back.

"Why are you smiling like that?" He asked, standing up and walking towards the mini-fridge that was conveniently placed in every room. He pulled out one of Kairi's bottles of cold water and placed it on the back of his head.

"Sure, I have _no _problem with you randomly taking one of my bottles of water." The redhead remarked sarcastically, sitting back down on her bed.

"Thanks." He said, leaning against the wall. "If you don't mind me asking, without shoving me that is—" He was cut off by Kairi's glare and continued. "Do you have anything planned today?"

"No, but I'm sure if you want something to do the rest of the group won't mind." She smiled contently as she imagined herself getting a fruit smoothie from the café. _Pina Colada…._ She closed her eyes.

" Selphie is visiting her uncle, Yuffie offered to help a teacher out with whatever, Riku has a date, Naminé and Roxas are hanging out, and Tidus called this morning to say he was sick." Kairi picture them all doing things then stopped when he said Naminé was hanging out with Roxas. She opened one open eye to look at Sora, who was staring at her still leaning against the wall.

"Wait did you say, '_Naminé_ is hanging out with _Roxas'_?" She suddenly sat up and looked him look dead in the eye. He nodded slowly.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. Sora nearly lost his balance at her outburst but managed to stop himself. She stood up quickly and snatched Sora's phone out of his pocket.

"Hey-" He began but was cut off.

"Shh! This is for taking my water." She hissed, and began tapping away on his phone.

"Maturity." He stated, laughing at how Kairi's face scrunched up when she attempted to text.

Kairi tried to type "SCORE" on Sora's phone but found it increasingly difficult. She handed the phone back when she finally got the word in and pressed send.

The brunette scrolled through his sent folder and laughed when he saw what she wrote.

"It takes you five minutes to write one word?" He asked, laughing at the fuming redhead. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm happy for them, aren't you?"

"Sure." He put the phone back in his pocket. "So while they are...yeah, you wanna do something? Surely, you won't let me wonder idly around causing trouble… All the blame would be put on you for not keeping me out of trouble. Tsk Tsk Tsk." He pouted, swiping his index finger across the other.

"Fine, Let's go get a smoothie or something." She ran over to grab her purse and walked out. Sora followed shrugging and watched as she fumbled to find the right key.

"Nobody's going to break in." He told her, as she finally found the right key.

"I'd rather be safe then sorry." She locked her dorm and proceeded down the hallway, down the elevator, through the quart yard, and finally into the cafeteria. Kairi walked over to the coffee shop, the only place that sold smoothies, and walked right up to the counter.

"Hi!" Olette chirped from behind the register.

"Olette?" Kairi asked, "I didn't know you worked here. Then again, I met you last night so…" She trailed off deciding to let it go. "Well, could I get a pina colada smoothie, with a lemon on the cup?"

"Sure, and you Sora?" She shifted her eyes to the brunette.

"A strawberry-banana please? And I'll cover the cost." He ordered pulling out his wallet.

"No that's fine it was my idea, let me pay." Kairi pulled out her credit card and reached over to give it to Olette.

"No, I'm the man here, I got it." He lightly pushed her hand away, and took out a five-dollar bill.

"I don't see why I can't just pay!" Kairi pushed her hand forward again, trying to give it to Olette.

"Just let me pay for it!" He exclaimed, putting the five on the counter.

"Guys…" Olette interrupted quietly. The bickering teens ignored her.

"No, I was going to pay for it first!" She slapped her card down with force, picked up his bill, and pushed it back into his hand.

Olette sighed. "Guys." She tried again. Since her words weren't going to stop the two, she went to go make their smoothies. When She came back, they were still arguing.

"Look this isn't a feminine rights movement, just let me pay for the stupid smoothie!" Sora shouted, shoving his money in Olette's face.

"I'm going to say it .time." He lifted his eyebrows in amusement as she continued. "LET ME PAY. I'M SICK OF YOU TRYING TO BE FRICKING MACHO! Just let me cover the damn bill and I'll let you pay for something else!"

"GUYS!" Olette bellowed, gaining their attention. "I'll pay for your smoothies if you please, please stop yelling." She said calmly, her eyes shooting between the two. "Now go. See you later Kairi." She walked around the counter, pushed the two to a table, and sat them down. "No more yelling." she whispered, before returning to her post across the café.

"I should've just let you pay." Kairi mumbled, feeling bad about throwing a fit in front of poor Olette. She expected to get the same response form Sora, but of course, she didn't.

"Yup, but at least I get to take you out." He grinned, sipping his smoothie happily.

"Wait, what?" Kairi looked up, finally registering what he had said.

"I said at least I get to take you out." He repeated, tilting his head back and forth with each word he spoke. Kairi knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "You said, 'Let me cover the damn bill and I'll let you pay for something else' verbatim." He smirked, taking another long sip.

"Right, but I didn't pay for the bill so it doesn't count." She informed him, hoping he wouldn't push it.

"I'm going to ignore that first part, and pretend you did pay for it."

"Then why didn't you just let me pay?" She asked, looking him in the eye.

"Because then I could pay for the smoothies, come to sit down, and still pretend you paid. Either way I get to take us out again."

"There's no again!" She retorted, quickly becoming bothered by his presence. "This isn't a date, so it's no 'again'!" She clarified.

"But you agree it's a date!" He jumped out of his chair and pointed at her. People started staring, and Kairi tried to hide her face.

"No, no date!" She hissed, motioning him to sit down. She looked up to see him smirking mischievously down at her.

"OH Kairi! We barely know each other, don't' you think it's too soon?" He asked extra loud so his voice carried over to the majority of the tables in the café.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kairi yelled.

"Ok, but if that's really what you want to do." He acted, looking over to an eavesdropping table, and shrugged smiling as if he had no idea why Kairi was asking him to do this. Kairi imagined ripping his spiky head off, and tossing it into a bowl. Then she would dump it into a food processer and puree it. She would make a Sora smoothie, and PAY for it just for good measure.

"Don't even think about—"

"You want me to do what!" He called, smirking at her mortified face. Kairi felt the color drain from her face as she noticed all eyes on their table. The pale face was soon overly filled with red as she blushed madly.

"Please stop." She demanded quietly.

"Not unless you go out with me ." He whispered in her ear.

"No!" She whined, banging a fist on the table.

"Yeah I think my room's empty!"

"FINE!" The redhead yelled, resting her head on the table in frustration.

"OF course I will watch over your cat!" HE quickly covered up, making sure that nobody got the wrong Idea.

"You could've just said that, and I wouldn't have done that you know."

"Or, you could've listened to me when I said please don't."

"Or you could've just let me pay and you would've never said that I could buy you something else." He countered still smirking. Kairi sighed in annoyance and… gave up

"Fine, pick me up tomorrow at one." She finished her smoothie and walked out the door. _He has to be so frustrating! I might've said yes in the first place if he had just asked... Wait I wouldn't of…. However, I might've…_

That was what was most scary of all. What if she had said yes…without the bickering? It wouldn't mean anything but…at the same time, it meant heaps. It would mean that she was falling for his tricks. She just had to stay focused, try to hang out with him as usual, and not get too overwhelmed. The last thing she needed to do was give him the upper hand. If anything, this might turn out like a game. Kairi just hoped neither of them will get too caught up in it. These kinds of things didn't always end well, and Kairi didn't want to end up heartbroken.

_How did I get from being frustrated with him to…. heartbroken by him? This is just so crazy!_ She would go with him tomorrow, end this madness, and forget it ever happened. Then, if she were lucky, he would just treat her as a friend and nothing more. She deserved to be treated with respect, treated like everyone else. She would have to prove to him that she wasn't worth all of his time and effort and remind him of her flaws. She wasn't one to ever fall in love, and wasn't planning to do so, whether it be Sora or some other guy that takes a liking to her. It just won't happen.

_"We're just not the people who fall in love. Our job is to be successful, and any love on us is a waste._" The words of her mother rang clearly through her mind, bouncing off the walls of her brain, and sinking into the very center of her memory.

Sometimes she wondered if her mother was right. It seemed as though others have found it so easily, and maybe if she looked hard enough…

She could find it too.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

** Chapter 6 FINALLY UP. I'm so sorry for the wait, and I hope you guys aren't mad at me!**

**Plz leave a review, they are greatly appreciated. **

**Don't forget to guess!**


End file.
